


Nighthawks

by Azathothh



Category: Observer (Bloober Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: A small drabble of my original character, Devin and Dan Lazarski from _>Observer.





	Nighthawks

Dan remembered the day that Devin said he was running late and showed up to the crime scene an hour later, after all the buzz had been taken care of.  
He got a tongue lashing from the head detective, Riley, and Dan's surprise, Dev didn't react. He just nodded and mumbled that he would pay attention to the clock next time.  
The two had only met a week ago, and Dan was already getting used to the high energy, talkative man. But today he wasn't that man at all, and it caused Dan to furrow his brows as he thought of a way to ask Devin what was up, without sounding too nosy.  
Devin saw the look on his face and with his sad, despondent look, just sighed.  
"Yeah, I know, you're mad too. Go tell the boss if you want, I just don't want to be yelled at again."  
"You shouldn't worry about Riley, he's always like that. He won't tell the boss, don't worry." Dan reassured the younger man, who gave a half hearted shrug.  
"I don't really care about what he said. He's always on my ass for something."  
The two were silent for a moment, Dan waiting for Dev to follow it up with a sharp, smartass comment, but it didn't come. In fact, he didn't even continue the conversation, which he always did (even if he started it).  
"...well, let's not stick around, getting too cold for these old bones." Dan said, chuckling softly, trying to get a reaction out of Dev.  
Dev just nodded and lit a cigarette, heading to Dan's cruiser.  
As Dan drove, Dev filled out paperwork, pausing every few minutes to scribble something out, then rewrite it.  
"...Whatcha got over there?" Dan asked, turning down the radio and glancing over as he drove.  
"Divorce papers."  
"Oh...shit I'm sorry Devin. You should have called out today."  
Devin shrugged and signed the last one.  
"You're right, I should have."  
They drove for a bit in silence.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Dan asked, flipping on his blinker.  
"Not much to say. He said I changed after my father was murdered, said I let myself go, constantly called me a killer in training when I actually joined the force, got upset when I came home late from work. He packed his shit up when I was visiting my mother in the hospital, took the cat and left the papers. Coming home to an apartment that was pretty much gutted isn't a nice surprise." Devin explained in a monotone voice as he put the files in his briefcase.  
Dan pulled into the parking lot of a secluded bar and looked at Dev.  
"You need a drink."  
Dan noticed the red ring under Devin's human eye in the better lighting. Devin had on a wrinkled, slightly blood stained on the sleeve button up, none of his usual jewelry, and he didn't even have a coat. He always wore a coat over his work shirt and pants, usually trench coats of varying styles.  
Dan ordered a drink for Devin and sat across from him, at a table in the corner, by the window.  
"Thanks." Dev said as he took the drink and took a sip.  
"He took everything?" Dan asked, folding his hands on the table.  
"Not everything, but most of the stuff we owned was his. Or purchased with his money." Devin tossed back the rest of his drink. "And the fucking cat. The cat that he never wanted, the cat he always complained about, the cat he fucking knew I loved to death!" Dev spat, his hand tightening around the glass.  
Dan listened, lighting a smoke for the younger man, who gladly took it.  
They sat there for another hour, Devin eventually calming down and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
"Thanks Dan, I'm sorry you had to see me like this."  
Dan patted his shoulder gently.  
"Don't apologize, sometimes we just need to talk it out."  
That was a year ago. Now Dan was watching as Dev was rewiring his arm, sitting at the kitchen table in the dim, neon light of the evening. After a while, Dev looked up and noticed Dan staring at him.  
"What's up? Am I just that eye-catching?"  
Dan snapped out of his daydream and chuckled softly.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking…" the older man trailed off.  
"Thinking 'bout what?" Dev asked, putting the screwdriver down and got up, walking over to Dan, leaving his arm on the table.  
The remaining arm ruffled the older man's stark white hair, and resting by his side.  
"That night you signed the divorce papers, and you got so drunk."  
A small smile crawled on to Devin's face.  
"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"  
"When I brought you back to your place, there was only one thing left hanging on the wall. That painting, "Nighthawks". I remember you telling me that we were the characters in the painting, but one was drunk and the other somehow found a way out to bring him home."  
Devin laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Dan's head.  
"I don't even remember saying that."


End file.
